Stone Hard
by Magnific-Zero
Summary: Follow the tale of the fictionnal character Gregory Stone has he enters the WWE. In a WWE where wrestling is real and so are the feuds.


**_Disclaimer_**

All WWE© superstars found in this text all belong to the WWE©  
Gregory Stone, Virus, Kurhohito, Damien Hot, Max Insane and Yann Star are creations from my own mind.

Finally, the character Magnific Zero© is a copyright to the GEW©

So basically, don't steal anything

**_Information  
_**

This is a 5 part story, each having 3 chapters. You also have to imagine that you are in a place where wrestling is real and the rivalries are also real. Doing that will make you understand the story much better. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: The beginning_**

"Once again", Gregory said to himself. "Once again I have walked out of the ring the winner when I should have lost."

Gregory Stone has been wrestling for the World Wrestling Entertainment for the past 4 months. He was fired from an independent federation and the WWE quickly made him an offer he could simply not refuse. Now he was doing matches on Heat every week so that the officials could see if Gregory was ready for the big time.

Sitting on a wooden bench in the men's locker room, Gregory was looking into what seemed a void to him. He couldn't believe that he just kicked out of his opponents' finisher twice, not only that but he managed to get the victory and walk out as if he didn't even wrestle. It has been like that ever since he started wrestling, yet it still surprised him. Every time he stepped into the squared circle, he always walked out of the match after kicking out of his opponents' every move. It didn't stop there, he also managed to never tap out of a submission. Gregory was sure that the main reason was that his survival instincts were too well developed, and maybe that was the reason. Once in his life had those "instincts" left him, it was his first and only defeat in a match. Magnific Zero was the name of that opponent, and it took 2 of Zero's combo finishers to finally put Gregory unconscious. That day, Gregory was happy to know that he could be beaten. Sadly, it never happened again. Even after the 4 months spent in the WWE, there was still no one who could measure up to him. He watched the Raw and Smackdown shows every week to see if anyone seemed to be has good as Greg. He did not do that to prove a point or anything, he was just tired of finding no one that could finally drive him hard enough to make the 3 count.

"Gregory Stone", said a familiar voice from the locker room's front door. "Just the man I was looking for!"

Gregory snapped out of his day dream and looked in the direction the voice came from. Standing in front of him was the Raw general manager, Eric Bischoff. Greg met Eric Bischoff only once since he was signed in the WWE, and it was at his contract signing. He had no idea what the GM was here to do, and he didn't really care either.

"I have some good news and some bad news for you." Said Eric Bischoff with the biggest of smiles on his face. "The bad news is that we don't have any use for you here on Heat anymore, you have done everything you could have done. So you are no longer a part of this show."

Gregory was not pleased, not pleased at all. The neutral look he normally had disappeared in the blink of an eye and gave away the face of an angry man. Eric knew by looking at Greg that if he didn't say the good news right away, he was bound to get beaten to a pulp.

"But the good news", Bischoff quickly replied , "Is that you are now apart of the Raw Roster, and that you are getting your first Raw match tomorrow night against none other than Rob Conway!"

Finally! Gregory said to himself in his head. He was finally going to join the ranks of Raw and finally test all of its wrestlers one by one. That was exactly what he was waiting for. Eric kept looking into the eyes of Gregory Stone, waiting for a reply from him.

"So its just me against Conway?" asked Gregory

"Yes, and if you manage to win that one I will think about making you wrestle in a match for the #1 contendership for the Intercontinental title. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Mister Bischoff ", Gregory answered quickly to Eric's proposal. "And you can be sure it will end with Gregory hitting the Stoned to Death on Rob Conway." (Shining Wizard with the Knee)

Eric Bischoff nodded and left Gregory alone in the dressing room. When Bischoff left the room, Gregory could not help but smile.

"It's the beginning, and it will not stop", said Gregory losing himself in a sinister laughter.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 2: The first Raw_**

Gregory came back walking towards his dressing room after the match. It was the opening match and Gregory did exactly what he said he would do. He came to that match and let Rob Conway have his way all the way through. Jonathan Coachman and Joey Styles even described the match as being one sided and that it was going to stay that way. Finally, Rob Conway hit the Ego Trip on Gregory and quickly went for the pin. The referee's hand barely hit the ground to count the 2 when Gregory kicked out. The expression on Conway's face went from arrogant to simply astonished. He got Gregory up to try the Ego trip again but Greg reversed it with a few knees to Rob's face and finally hit the "Stoned to death" a few seconds later.

As Gregory was walking down the corridor, he was approached by a man he quickly recognized. He was standing face to face with the Rated R superstar. Edge was looking straight into the young man's eyes, both men being about the same height. Gregory didn't look away, he faced Edge in what seemed to be an eternal contest of will. Edge was the first to say something.

"Congratulations on that easy victory, but don't think its because you're a tough guy that you can walk around and think you are better than top superstars like myself. I have been WWE champion, I have beaten John Cena! The reason why I came here is because your match reminded me of him. You know, Never back down…Never Quit. Try to find your own gimmick! "

Gregory kept staring into the eyes' of Edge, he didn't feel rage or anything close to that. Edge looked like he had something else to say but Gregory beat him to it.

"Thanks, but no thanks Edge. I don't need someone like you telling me that your part of the greats because you are not. I would not have any trouble making sure you understand your place here in the WWE. I find it even surprising that no one as yet to shut your big mouth. So I will give you a word of advice Edge, step in my way again and insult me and you might just end Fading to black!"

Edge's eyes widened, surprised by the way the rookie had just talked back to him. He was about to jump on Greg and take his head off when a much more smaller figure came to hold Edge back. Gregory's eyes quickly spotted the face of the figure and understood what she was doing there. It was Lita holding Edge, making sure he didn't do anything he could regret.

"Leave him alone Edge!" said Lita, still holding onto her man. "You don't need this before your match, you can always teach him a lesson another day."

Edge lowered his head to face Lita and nodded.

"Your right, he doesn't even deserve the energy I wasted on him…Right now that is."

Edge and Lita walked passed Gregory, leaving him alone in the corridor. Greg stood there a few seconds, as if time had stopped. He was asking himself if he went a little far on that, making himself an enemy on his first day on Raw might not have been the smartest of ideas. He snapped out of his thoughts and was about to leave for his dressing room when he felt something land on his shoulder. He rapidly turned around wandering what was happening. Another WWE diva was standing in front of him. He didn't take too long to know who she was after all she had the WWE women's title on her shoulder.

"You are really impressive, I have never seen anyone take that much punishment and still walk out of the ring." Said the delicate voice of Trish Stratus.

Greg answered almost automatically, without even thinking, maybe it was because he was nervous.

"Thanks, it was nothing. I do that all the time…"

"Well you should be careful then, you never know when you might not get up", she said. Greg noticed a hint of laughter behind her words. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Trish Stratus."

"I'm Gregory, the few friends I have call me Greg." He answered

"Well, I don't want to be rude but I have a match against a psycho named Mickie James and I think I need to warm up before. Maybe you would like to talk again later?" She asked

"If nothing comes up, it would be my pleasure"

"Good, see you later then…Greg", she said. Unsure if he would like it being called Greg when they barely knew each other.

"Later"

Once again, Gregory was left alone in the semi darkness of the corridors. He looked around to make sure no one was there to surprise him again.

"That's all you could say? "Later". How pathetic can you get…You better not do that again later tonight!" Gregory said to himself. "So here is tonight's recap…Edge doesn't like me and Trish seems to like me. That's a start. I just don't get why Edge hates me, why?" Gregory again said to himself.

He wanted someone to give him an answer. The only one he got was from a voice inside his head, saying "That's because they don't know you Greg… They don't know you like I know you. They never will…". Greg shook his head so the voice would leave him alone. It was not the first time he heard it, he hears it all the time…

**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Old friends_**

A week had passed since the events with Edge and Trish. Greg was not worried at all about Edge, he knew if he decided to pull something he could take care of Edge with ease. His meeting with Trish after last week's show went well, he realized that the two of them had a lot in common. This week, they were supposed to meet again after the show if nothing else happened. Gregory arrived early for today's show, he was spending his time in his dressing room throwing kicks in the air and getting ready for his match. That was one of Gregory's strong points, he knew all the in-ring tactics to take down an opponent and when to apply them in a match to be most effective. He thought about all of them while stretching. His concentration was broken when he heard a solid and quick knock on his door. Being hesitant, he advanced with caution towards the door and once next to it he quickly opened it in one swift motion. What he saw sent chills down his spine and totally numbed his body for a few seconds. Five man were standing around his door. Gregory knew them, he knew them too well from the independent federation he was fired from.

The first one on the right was the largest of the five at 6'9, 500 pounds. He was known as "The Japanese Giant" and he got that name from his obvious larger than life size. Kurhohito was his name, and it was to be feared. In the ring, he took superstars out with his sheer power and cunning. Gregory knew he had already beaten that man in a match, but it was luck that "The Japanese Giant" didn't crush every bone in his body. It was even said that Kurhohito could outmatch the Big Show in a test of power, and Greg didn't even doubt that story.

Standing next to the giant was completely the opposite. The man being roughly 5'9, 180 pounds was the smallest of the five. Max Insane, he called himself and there was a reason for that…He was completely crazy. He did not know the term "Self preservation", doing death defying moves one after the other in a match. Never caring about hurting himself as long as it did more damage to his opponent. Greg knew well that it was futile to reason with him into not acting like a daredevil in a match, he would simply not listen.

The man in the middle was the only person Greg would consider a "Friend" in the gang. He was Yann Star, the best manager anyone could ever have. Yann could manipulate anyone to do anything he wished, he was with words what Mozart was with music. He never saw Star get outdone in a promo or in a verbal debate, it was incredible the charisma and presence that Star had.

Standing next to Star was almost his double, Damien Hot. Of course not as charismatic as Star, Damien was the best in ring mastermind. He knew every wrestler, their every weakness and their strengths. There is not one existing soul that could outsmart him, and he knew that. In a match, he didn't win with power or speed…He won by using cheap shots and taking advantage of everything in and out of the ring.

Finally, it came to the last one…Virus. He was the only one Greg truly feared in the whole gang. Virus was the best technical wrestler in the world, the only person that could match him in that aspect of wrestling was Kurt Angle. Virus's submission were the most deadly and the most effective short and long term. No matter how tough Greg was, he knew it would take a few well applied submission moves by Virus to turn the whole match into his favor.

All five men were looking straight at Greg, who was still analyzing his former partners. Yann Star took a few steps toward Gregory and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Gregory" said Star. "I hope you don't mind that your old friends came in for a visit, we have a lot to talk about…"

A grin appeared on Star's face and suddenly appeared on the face of the four others. Gregory did not like it, he did not like it at all. Yann gave one glance at the four man standing behind him and they entered the room, placing themselves in a circle like position around Greg. Star waited for all of them to be in place before finishing what he was saying.

"It's time for us to be on top again Greg, all six of us."


End file.
